


white noise

by LEMONADANG



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEMONADANG/pseuds/LEMONADANG
Summary: Panda hears something outside his window, and needs to get to the bottom of it before it drives him in love.





	white noise

Panda is sure he’s losing his mind after 10 minutes of hearing it. He isn’t sure if his brothers can hear it too or not; if they do, they aren’t getting out of bed to say or do anything about it. Panda isn’t sure if that’s comforting. 

Normally, when faced with an issue like this, Panda would shove his earbuds in and call it a night, but this time… It’s different. His heart fell when the noise stopped and rose back up when it started again, like something deep in him, beyond what he understood was awaiting the next string of sounds with bated breath. He knew if he fell asleep sooner rather than later he wouldn’t have to worry about falling asleep without the comfort of the noise lulling him to sleep, but he also knew if he fell asleep now he’d stop hearing it. 

It came and went in a gentle rhythm. Soft, melodic notes chimed one after another, quiet enough for Panda to tune out but audible enough that it was impossible not to lend an ear (or both) to it. Sitting up from his bed and peering out his window, paws on the windowsill, Panda strained his sightless eyes against the dark woods outside his house in a vain attempt to get a visual on the source of the sound. 

Panda came to the conclusion that it was definitely music, coming from outside somewhere. He soon found himself out of bed, paws groping around his end table in the dark for his magenta glasses. He needed to get to the bottom of this… 

The chilly air bit Panda as soon as he stepped outside the cave. He was able to hear the music at a higher volume now, and used it as his guide to finding it, whatever _it_ was. He had already concluded that it was music, but what or _who_ it came from was what was bothering Panda. 

What was Panda gonna do when he eventually found the source of the music? He didn’t think that far ahead. 

Oddly, the draw of the music seemed to bring him further into the woods than he had expected. He minded it littler than usual, however, as his legs had stopped doing the walking by this point, his ears and heart joining forces to lead him deeper into the dark void, only made less discomfortable by the mysterious sound which reminded Panda of his motivation.

He only stopped when he felt sand on his feet. The sound was well past confounded by the bounds of Panda’s imagination by this point, the source only feet away from him by this point if the volume of it was anything to go by. He didn’t look up for a moment as the music continued, not wanting the magic to end so soon. He didn’t take a moment to indulge in the scenery surrounding him. If he had, perhaps his heart wouldn’t have skipped. 

“Panda?”

Panda’s head shot up. Sat upon a large rock somewhere across the sands away from Panda was Charlie, and it was at that point Panda realized where he was; the private lake. It had taken a lovely turn from when he’d last seen it, no doubt due to the effort they’d put into cleaning it. The sign they’d erected still stood proudly where it could be seen by any potential trespassers. 

And there was Charlie, banjo in hands. 

The source, Panda thought. 

Maybe the magic didn’t have to end so soon.

If it were some campers, which weren’t unusual in the California woods, Panda would have high tailed it out of there before they’d even seen him, but that wasn’t the case here, evidently. Panda stayed quiet for a minute, unmoving, before remembering he had been caught watching. Was watching the right word? Listening, perhaps. 

“Charlie,” Was all Panda was able to manage before he slowly closed the distance between the two, leaning against the rock. 

“It’s late,” Charlie said, eyeing the moon. “What’re you doing here so late?”

Panda thought about how he could phrase his answer in a way that didn’t sound rude. “I heard you playing.”

“Aw, I’m sorry I woke you,” Charlie frowned, setting his banjo aside. 

“No, you didn’t wake me,” Panda clarified. “I never fell asleep.”

“That’s even worse--” Charlie fretted. “I’m real sorry, Panpan!”

“Charlie-- It’s okay!” Panda put his hands on Charlie, hoping to calm him. “I had to know where it was coming from, it was driving my crazy. I’m glad it was you.”

If you asked Panda what he thought about Charlie, he’d blush and tell you to leave him alone, assuming he got that far without rushing off where he couldn’t be bugged anymore.

“Aw, shucks,” Panda was able to make out the slightest hint of a light blue blush on Charlie’s cheeks, barely visible under the illumination of the moon and stars. Speaking of, Panda turned to face the lake in question, the water a crystal mirror that reflected the inky black sky. Somewhere a cricket chirped and an owl hooted, making up for the silent seconds between the two men. It didn’t take a poet to tell you the lake was beautiful, but Panda knew he didn’t have the words to describe it. “I guess I was missin’ you too.”

Panda’s eyes trailed slowly back over to Charlie, and the two shared a moment of heavy, quiet eye contact with each other. Panda’s heart skipped like a damaged DVD, and suddenly he felt very small and self conscious, tearing his eyes from Charlie and focusing back on the water. It twinkled ever so slightly, only moving with the force of the marine life that inhabited it. The scent of sap hung in the air around them, born from the nearby trees. 

“I had no idea you could play any instruments.” Panda said, all eager to break the tension by changing the subject to a more lighthearted one. 

“Are you kidding?” Charlie laughed. “You don’t remember that whole show I put on for you and your brothers?” Charlie added ‘your brothers' almost as if it were an afterthought, something hastily added on after the fact. 

“Hm,” Panda pretended to be deep in thought. “I guess I don’t. Remind me what it was like?”

“You’re teasin’ me.” Charlie playfully nudges Panda, and they share a small laugh. Pushing himself up on the rock next to Charlie, Panda gives a heavy sigh, smiling as his eyes followed a frog as it hopped across the shore and into the lake.

“I can play guitar,” Panda says. “And piano.”

“Is there anything you can’t do?” Charlie asks, awe filling his voice. Panda can feel Charlie’s eyes on him, and that eye contact is back again within a moment’s notice. “Painting, music…”

Panda blushes, laughing shyly as he looks down in embarrassment. “No way, cut it out.”

Using a finger to lift Panda’s chin back up, Charlie’s eyes meet again with Panda’s. They share a few soft, quiet moments of eye contact again, and Panda is sure Charlie is going to kiss him. His head swims, his heart beats and beats again, and Charlie smiles.

Panda smiles a moment later, but this time it’s not the same smile. Charlie retrieved his banjo from where it leaned against a rock, and gestured for Panda to get comfy. After putting an arm around Charlie’s back, Panda leaned into Charlie’s side, allowing ample room for Charlie to sling the banjo over his lap. He gets to playing soon enough. Panda doesn’t know what to look at, so he looks at Charlie. He has an intense expression on his face, and Panda imagines music must be to Charlie what painting is to him. 

The gentle strumming of the banjo pairs nicely with the surrounding landscape, and the song is over before Panda can fully comprehend it. Charlie sets the banjo back up against the rock, triumphantly looking back at Panda, obviously proud of himself. Panda’s heart sings, and he claps his paws in applause. 

“Do you write all of your music?”

“I don’t really keep track of it,” Charlie tries to stay humble. “I just play what sounds nice. I have a pretty good memory.”

“If I’m not looking at sheet music I’m no good,” Panda said, laughing in pained embarrassment. “You must completely know it, inside and out.”

“I suppose I do,” Charlie nods. “I’d love to hear you play someday.”

“Mm,” Panda kicks his feet back and forth as much as the rock will let him.

Charlie smooches Panda’s temple like usual. After all, this isn’t far from a usual weekend night, is it?


End file.
